


Tinkerbell and the Guy With The Eyeliner On

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [35]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Did you all see the pic of Norman in the wife beater with the eyeliner on?, F/M, Just an excuse for smut., Smut, There is absolutely no plot at all for this., fuck me running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Merle drags Daryl to a party that he doesn't want to go to. Shenanigans' happen.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Tinkerbell and the Guy With The Eyeliner On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magentas_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/gifts), [zanash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/gifts).



> Thank you to zanash for the idea and to Magenta for always having my back <3

Daryl was pissed but Merle would not be denied. In his opinion they were too old to be going to some dumb Halloween party, but Andrea had invited them and Merle had been trying to get with her forever.

People in their thirties just didn’t do these childish things, but there he was putting eyeliner under his eyes like some kind of ghoul. It was fucking hot for October too and the thought of wearing a shirt was distasteful, just like going out.

“You are not wearing just that,” Merle bellowed as he saw his brother come outside in just a wife beater and a pair of black pants on. The eyeliner made him stick out like a sore thumb, but Daryl refused to wear a mask or any other face paint, “And fucking eyeliner?”

//////////////////////////////////////

It was a small party, twenty people or less and Merle and Daryl both got beers and staked out the patio where there was a breeze.

“Don’t look now brother but Tinkerbell over there is eyeing you up like you’re lunch.” Merle nodded in the direction of a sweet little thing he had spotted, “That’s Andrea’s cousin from Delaware or something, here just for the party I think…”

“Pfffftttt,” Daryl brushed him off but then looked in the girl’s direction, she was a pretty redhead with her hair done in space buns and a cute little fairy costume on complete with wings and a wand. He could go for some of that tonight.

Daryl shrugged and decided to just go get it.

////////////////////////////////////////

The girl’s name was Allie and she was Andrea’s cousin, and she was staying with Andrea for the weekend, but that was about all he got out of her before she grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him away from everyone into Andrea’s spare bedroom. They had barely introduced themselves, and he was just about to tell her how cute she looked in her fairy costume.

“I don’t mean to be forward Daryl but that eyeliner is dope,” She began as she turned and shut the door.

“Yeah you’re pretty dope yourself Allie.” He answered, coming closer to her and looking around the room. This was obviously the room she was staying in, he saw a few personal items and a suitcase in the corner. If this was on, then it was on, he reached past her and locked the door, “So now that you got me in here Allie what are you going to do with me?”

He was such a tease and she smiled, “Anything you want me too.”

“I want us to do bad things to each other,” He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her as he backed her up to the bed, “Very bad things.”

She sat down on the bed and gripped his shirt, pulling him down on top of her, this was a woman who believed in taking what you wanted. Daryl was more than happy to oblige her.

“Your costume is cute as a button,” Daryl began as he ran his hand up her ribs just grazing her breast to cup her cheek, his mouth followed, over her neck and ending at her lips.

“Yours is a fucking smoke show, I couldn’t stop looking at you,” She breathed out in between kisses while his hands roamed over her body. She slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer, letting her legs fall open so he could settle himself there.

“Oh that’s what I’m talking about…” He moaned against her skin.

She could feel him against her, he was hard a stone and she groaned as he nipped at her neck, then kissed his way to the top of her costume. 

“Take this off…” She tugged at the garment and he was happy to oblige rolling the thin slip of a costume down over her shoulders to reveal two of the nicest breasts he had ever laid eyes on.

“So lovely…” He kissed the side of her right breast, then worked his way up to her lips again, sliding his tongue into her mouth briefly, just enough to leave her wanting more. Then he dispatched with the rest of her outfit, leaving her in just her underwear.

“Andrea will be looking for us soon…” Allie half heartedly said, because there was no way she was stopping this now.

“My brother will keep her busy long enough,” He replied, kissing her again as his hand made its way up her thigh. His thick fingers found her damp panties and his lips whispered in her ear as he stroked her just right, “Mmmm that’s so nice…”

“Oh...fuck…” She moaned as he slipped his fingers inside her panties and kissed her dirty, his tongue mimicking what his fingers were doing.

“You want it all baby?”

“Everything you’ve got…” She moaned, pulling at his pants.

“First I need you to cum for me…” He crooned as his lips found hers once again, “Come on sweetheart..” 

Daryl slid his fingers over her just right, his hands and fingers were the stuff dreams were made of, he was so good, knowing just what she needed and when. He whispered mad dirty words to her as his fingers brought her to the brink of heaven.

“Come on honey,” He kissed down her neck, settling his lips on her right nipple and teasing it with his tongue as his big fingers moved in and out of her, then all around until she was exploding, gripping his shirt for dear life, “Mmmmm...yes baby, yes give it to me, give it to me…”

“Oh Jesus, oh fuck Daryl,” She cried out softly, “Oh my god yes! Yes!”

Allie pushed up until they were both on their knees and she yanked at his pants, freeing his perfect cock, then she crawled over him before he knew what hit him.

“Are you ready for me?” She asked and he nodded, placing his hands on her hips to guide her down.

“Oh Christ Almighty,” He groaned as she slid down on his cock nice and slow, “Fuck me baby, fuck me good!”

“I will, I will…” She leaned down to kiss him then sat up giving him a nice view of her body and Daryl was salivating at the sight of her.

She was warm and tight around him and she moved like a nymph above him true to her word she fucked him so good.

Her hands slid over his chest and broad shoulders, she hadn’t even bothered to take off the white wife beater he was wearing, it outlined his body so well and she licked her lips at the sight of him below her.

“Oh fuck Allie,” He slid his fingers between them, zeroing in where he needed to be, “Cum on me,” He moved his hips in time with hers, stroking her until she was on fire again, “Cum all over me baby…”

Soon she was screaming and her body was squeezing him like a vice until he had no choice but to let go with a string of curses that would have made Merle blush. Allie collapsed on top of him, boneless and laid there a few minutes until she rolled off of him and lay face down next to him.

“Fuck that was good,” He groaned next to her, “I cant move, and to think I didn’t even want to come to this party.” Daryl chuckled.

Allie was still out of breath beside him, she laughed with a smile, “I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah,” He sighed out, looking over at her, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
